His Wrath, Her Envy
by Meda-Chan
Summary: She claims to know his past. She claims to know his mission in life. She knows why he is Wrath. She know's what he is, who he is, and Why he is. She claims to be his love.


Sorry for my small absence to any of my fans. I've been distracted and going through a spell of sickness. It's not completely over, but I owe a story to some fans right? I'm not really good at doing fighting scenes, but I'll do my best. This is my first Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction, go easy on me everyone.

I do not own any of the characters from FMA . -.-"

* * *

**His Wrath, Her Envy. **

His eyes peered out over the horizon from the tree he stood upon. Since he was separated from his 'mother' he had become more calm at times. He was still the same, but more dirty. His long black hair spread across his head, bushy. His purple eyes filled with many emotions at the same time. He abandoned Dante, or rather, was abandoned by Dante. He had been out on his own, getting minor help form the Rockebells, the Winry girl was mean and hasty at times, but always wanted to fix his mechanical arm and leg. He always argued with the short old one, but got peace from the 4 legged one they called a dog.

He climbed down the tree, being cautious not to fall and bust his new fixation, the Winry girl loved to yell and scold him for it. He stepped down with his right leg, the branch under his foot was too weak to support his body weight, it cracked under his foot, causing him to fall. He tried grabbing another branch, to stop himself but it was no use, it seemed like any piece he grabbed instantly shattered into pieces. He gritted through his teeth as his last attempt at reaching for a branch failed, he crashed down on to the ground, something breaking his fall. "Hey, get off me you little brat" said a voice, wrath looked down, it seemed he feel upon a man. "Get this kid off me" yelled the man below him. Wrath looked around, this man wasn't the only one there. He was accompanied by 6 other men, and a smaller girl around his size, she looked frightened.

Wrath instantly jumped up off the man when he saw the other men coming towards him. He stood, staring at them. "Scram kid or die" Said one, as he helped up man on the ground. "NO!, We kill the brat, and then the girl" He said as he nodded. The girl stepped back, only to be grabbed by one of the men. "Where do you think your going, huh?" the man smirked. "No, let me go" yelled the girl, struggling in his grip. Wrath just stood there, staring at them. "H-help me" the girl pleaded. "Get the boy" Yelled the man holding the girl. Two of the four men ran at wrath, swinging their big arms at him, wrath jumped on the arm, using their arms to keep him up. He kicked the first man in the top of the head with his automail leg., sending a shock through the man's body, killing him instantly. When wrath landed on the ground he was punched square in the face, his body didn't move a inch. The man pulled back his fist, seeing blood drip from wrath's nose. "Looks like we got a little tough guy here" He smirked. "Is the little baby gonna cry" mocked another.

Wrath's pupils shrank to a raptor like form, from their circular form. A twisted grin planted on his face. "I'm gonna to kill all of you" he said in his poisonous voice. The man glared, raising his fist. "Bring it brat" he yelled punching wrath repeatedly in the face, he managed to get wrath on the ground, holding him there. "I've never killed a handicap before. And surprisingly, I have no mercy for you" He said punching wrath in the face more. The girl watched, she could only see the man's back and body over wraths. She saw the man's arm moving up and down. She saw wraths body move slightly at the punches. "S-stop it your going to kill him" She cried out. "Quiet down, you'll get yours next" coughed the guy holding her. She could hear small grunts coming from Wrath. "Leave him alone, he has nothing to do with this" she yelled. "Shut up already, you'll be joining him in his grave." Said one.

She looked around, at the men. The boy killed one, leaving 6 men left. She knew what she had to do. She bit down hard on the arm of the man holding her, he yelped out in pain as he let her go, pushing her to the ground. "That little brat bit me" He glared. She slapped her hands together, putting them to the ground. The ground started to shake, opening under the feet of the man, he sank down into the earth, the crack closing over his yelling and screaming. "A-alchemy" said one as he started bagging up, he turned and ran. "Don't run now" She said as she stood, She put her hands together again, touching the tree beside her. The man that was beating Wrath turned his attention to the others. Vines coming from the ground trapped them in a cocoon like figure. "Did you forget about me?" the man looked back down to Wrath, he was punched high into the air, falling back on his stomach. Wrath was about to kick the man in the head with his automail leg, but as soon as he was close enough, the man was engulfed into a cocoon. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Why did you do that?" Snapped Wrath. "Because killing him would make you no different than them trying to kill us" She said simply. "I don't care, I'll kill anyone who apposes me, even a stupid girl like you" Wrath glared. She picked up a stick from the ground, touching it with her hand, the stick changed into a sword. "You can try fighting me all you want." she said. "But in the end, I'll win" she replied. "Alchemy…, you're an Alchemist" He said. "Without transmutation circles" he said smirking, knowing what it meant. "And you're a Homunculus" she sated calmly, dropping the sword. "Come with me" she said turning. "Never turn your back on your opponent" Wrath said hastily as he jumped in the air, she slide down quickly, grabbing the sword and thrusting it up into the air, stabbing wrath in the stomach. Wrath grunted in pain coughing up blood. "That's something you should know for yourself. I know your kind, blood thirsty Homunculus" She said pulling the sword from his stomach. "If your this strong, why have those fool of a human chase you?" he said as he coughed up pieces of the Philosopher's Stone. "Because I needed information" she stated. "And I need a homunculus" she said looking down at him. "Your going to work for me now" she said. "Why would I work for a stupid human kid like you" he said. She pulled out a bag, throwing it on the ground. It spilled open, revealing small pieces of the stone. The blood red shine of the stone caught Wrath's eye as he lunged for them, eating them quickly.

"I'll give you more If you help me" she said, her eyes were hard and bold. Wrath stared into them, his anger and blood lust leaving his body. He stood up, stepping back. His eyes traveled up and down her body, examining her, He spotted a shine of red coming from her necklace. "Why should I help you, I'd have nothing to gain but pieces from your fake stone" He said watching her. "Fake? My stone is not fake" She protested. "It's easy for your human eye's to trick your brain into thinking the stone is fake" He said grabbing the bag from her hand quickly. "Who gave this to you, Did some alchemist sell this to you?" he asked, pulling them out of the bag. He held them in his hand, moving them around with his fingers. "My father made it" she said. Wrath's eyes quickly ran from the stone to face, catching her eyes again. "And who is your father?" Wrath asked. He didn't know why, but he felt like speaking to this human, he wanted to learn from her, she was interesting, she was human.

"My father.." she started. He could see a flicker of hesitation in her eyes. "My Father the Great Alchemist Lev Mashito." She said. "Never heard of him" Wrath said as he crushed the stone in his hand, red dust flying from his hand. "My Stone!" She shouted as she rushed forward in a attempt to hit him, He stepped to the side, grabbing the necklace from her neck. She almost fell but caught her balance. "Give that back" she said glaring at him. Wrath examined the small rock like mold hanging from the lace in his hand. "Where have I seen this before?" He questioned himself. "You gave it to me" She replied. He blinked, looking her in the eye again. "I've never seen you before in my life" He said clearly. She finished into her pocket, pulling out a small locket, tossing it to him. He caught it midair. "What is this?" He said. "Open it" she said firmly. He traced his hand along the side of the small locket, he put it between his fingers, trying to pry it apart. "You have to use Alchemy" She said. He glared at her, then threw it on the ground. He grabbed a rock, trying to smash it open.

She laughed at him, but he hated it. "Why do you laugh at me" he glared. "Did you forget how to use alchemy" she said walking over. She grabbed his human hand, placing it over the locket. At her hands touch, fleshes' ran through his mind.

"_Wait for me kino" cried the voice of a young girl as she chased her counterpart. "saya, you run to slow" cried the boy. The two were running to a man and a woman, waiting for them by a tree. "Lev, I did it, but saya couldn't do it" the small boy cheered as he sat down beside the woman. Saya sat down by the man. "I see you have Kino, nice job." The man smiled. "Father, I was almost able to do it, Kino made me lose focus" she pouted. "Try again" Said Lev. "Not now Lev, I clearly stated no Alchemey training while we are eating" the woman complained. "Oh come one Marta. These two need to become the best. You know what lies ahead for them" spoke Lev. "Fine, Have fun with your Alchemy. Im going for a walk" She said angrily as she stood and stormed off. "Stay here children" the man replied as rushed after the woman. _

"_I'll become a better Alchemist than you Kino. No matter what" Saya replied. The boy laughed. "I'd like to see that happen" he said. "Come on, lets go listen to them" the boy said as he stood running, the girl close on his heels. "I wonder whose going to win this argument" said the boy. "Marta won last time" said the girl. "Lev is far smarter, im sure he'll win this time" said the boy. "Im tired of this. I cant keep going on living like this" said Marta. "shhs" the small boy and girl whispered to each other as they listened. "You don't have to bear this all alone" spoke Lev. "You know what he is. I know what he is. They both know what he is. But they don't know the threat he his capable to causing." Marta replied. "He is under control. Teaching him basic Alchemy will not disrupt his Homunculan Nerve" Lev spoke. "You think you have all of this stuff figured out don't you." she said. "do's your equations include him killing You, or Him killing me or even saya. I don't want him bringing any sort of harm to her. I hate leaving him alone with her. He is a blood thirsty Monster." She yelled. The boy knew whom she was speaking of. "She didn't mean it Kinu" spoke saya. "She's right..Im a blood thirsty monster" spoke the little boy. "No Kinu-" she said as she was pushed to the ground. "Stay out of my way saya" the boy said. "No, Im not letting you leave" She protested, getting to her feet. A band aid on her neck was peeling, fresh blood beginning to spill from it. Before he could understand his actions, he was biting her neck, hearing her violent screams. _

Wrath snapped back into reality, the girl's hand still over his as she transmuted alchemy through his. The locket popped open. He saw a picture, It was of the little boy and girl. "My name. My name is Saya. And your name is Kinu." She spoke. No. "My father found you as a baby, and you grew up with me. We learned alchemy together under him." she protested. No, the only life he had was with his brother. "Lev erased your memory, so you wouldn't remember. He didn't want you to have any pain" She pleaded. 'No, your lying, I am Wrath. This Kinu doe's not exist." Wrath shouted as he threw down the locket. His head was spinning, that vision popping in his head, visions of his mother, visions of the Elrics, visions of those he's killed and fought in battle. 'Stop. Get out of my head!" He yelled as he pushed her away, he started banging his head against a tree.

"Kinu, stop it" Saya said as she got up, she tried stopping him from hurting himself, but she was hit in the nose accidentally. Her blood flew out into the air, running from her nose. The instant her blood hit the air, Wrath stopped moving. The smell was strong, and intriguing. He turned to her, bending down, he drew out his hand, touching her blood with his finger, pulling it back to his mouth he liked it. His eye's sharpened on her. "Your blood…it taste's…like the stone" He replied. Her grip on her nose tightened. "It's the reason you drank my blood when we were younger Ki-Wrath" she said. "In the past, you tried leaving. But Lev Erased your memory." She replied, she did some thing with her nose, the blood stopping instantly. "Our Past and Future are intertwined. We have to finish what we started in the past" She replied. Wrath was confused, but the vision. He didn't know what to do, but what he did know was that her blood tasted like the philospher's stone. He would play along with her game for a while longer. "What do we have to do?" He asked, crossing his arms. She turned away from him, staring up at the setting sun. "We have to kill Lev Mashito" She said sternly. "But first, we need to dispose of these bodies" She said bending down. She claped her hands together, hitting them to the ground. "What sin did you commit?" Wrath asked. "I tryed using human transumation. I tryed saving the life of my brother" She replied.

* * *

Ok everyone. There you go chapter 1. Some may hate it, some may like it. Sorry if there are any errors or mistakes. But I hope to get some reviews. Before I complete or attempt chapter 2, I want at least 2 reviews. Thank You.

-Meda-Chan.


End file.
